


love me with your head and heart

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental wetting, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Work In Progress, i'll add tags as i go, mentions of a poly relationship, mentions of sexual kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10010906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: Dion's not one to seek out like-minded littles or caregivers in his state, and it's not until a friend from the forums moves to his town that he realizes that maybe he really did need someone to take care of him.[An Original Work!]





	1. love me from the place it starts

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having the worst writer's block, as I have been telling you guys in various fics for the last year. Turns out I've had better luck getting words down when I'm not writing for fandom these days. So, I've been making a bunch of original characters that actually have some form of substance for the last six months, and I've been quite happy with the little group that's been born from my head and hand. 
> 
> Dion & Stormy are actually some of my more recently birthed characters, so in writing this story, I'm finding out more about them, which I think is super cool. I hope you guys find it cool too, in your own way. 
> 
> Enough of me blabbering. This isn't going to be a super long story, so far as I'm aware. I wanna say it's gonna be four chapters max, five if I'm really getting in the groove of writing. Future chapters will be this long or longer. I don't intend on writing explicit sexual ageplay because that's not my jam or my goal here, so if you're worried about that, you're good! 
> 
> Title taken from the song "Head And Heart" by America.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dion’s not quite sure where he’d be if it weren’t for Stormy coming into his life with her bouncy curls, big smile, and her love for him no matter what headspace he was in. The last part was especially important, for he always was little more times than not if he was left to his own devices. Actually, that’s how Stormy met him. 

 

Ever since Dion had turned of age, he spent a fair bit of his free time (and some of his not-so free time, whoops) on forums for people who were either ‘adult babies’ or ‘littles’, talking to a wide array of people on there and making a few friends that were likeminded in that way. He got to be very much known on a few sites, mostly for his great little advice and his cheeky personality when he talked with caregivers. 

 

One thing he never did for the longest time was try to find littles and caregivers that lived near him. He knew that if he came across someone who he had talked to on the forums in the veggie aisle of the market he’d die inside. It’d be worse if he were with friends, for sure. So, if he checked someone’s profile and found that they were located near his small town, he just didn’t talk to them.

 

Which was a huge part of why Stormy threw him for a loop. 

 

When he started talking to her on the forums, she was still presenting as a switch trying to find which side of the big/little spectrum she resided on. Everyone told her that she was absolutely caregiver material, but no one could sway her. No one but Dion, apparently. When he checked her profile the first time, he had smiled a bit at seeing she lived in his state, letting wistful dreams of hanging out with her pass his mind.

 

Usually, people who were close to each other had private forums where they talked about deeper aspects of their personal lives, and Dion and Stormy were in one of these forms together. He learned all about Stormy’s day job at a consignment shop her grandma ran, her pet tabby cat Daryl, and her small DJ-ing stint at the local clubs in her area. He’s not sure why he didn’t see that she was moving to _his_ town, and he doesn’t know why no one else brought it up. 

 

He’d seen pictures of her before, and she’d seen pictures of him, so honestly, he shouldn’t have been as surprised to see her as he had been. Dion was in the children’s section of the local bookshop, hanging out with Imogen and Anita, when he heard his name being called out by a voice he had never heard before. 

 

When he looked up from his copy of _Green Eggs & Ham_ to find Stormy _**from the littlespace forums**_ coming up to him, he tried not to scream, a small yelp coming out instead. He didn’t realize his legs were moving almost without thought until he was halfway out of the shop, and he _definitely_ couldn’t stop the tears that threatened to come from his eyes. _He shouldn’t be scared of someone he technically knew, but he couldn’t help it!_ He made it out of the store, and shakily unlocked his car and crawled into the backseat, not looking forward to Imogen and Anita questioning him when they caught up with him. 

 

Dion doesn’t open his eyes again until the car door opens, he sees that Anita and _Stormy_ are there. Where is Imogen?

 

“Hey, your friend from your bird forum wanted to say hey, and apologize I think,” Anita says, a small frown on her face as she observes her concerned friend. “I’ll be at the doorway if you need me.”

 

As Anita steps away Dion can only take a moment to wonder how Stormy came up with that excuse before she’s sitting halfway on the carseat next to his head. She sighs and fixes her brassy curls around her ears before she speaks. “That...probably was not the most graceful thing either of us has ever done, huh? I’m sincerely sorry if I scared you.”

 

“I...yeah. I forgive you, but answer me here... _how long have you been in Flightsville?_ ” Dion mumbles, ignoring the growing urge to rest his head in Stormy’s lap. _Why did he want to do that?_

 

“Only four days, I swear. It was a super sudden move so I didn’t say anything on the forums, but I should have. My mom got this super great job offer at the web developer here, and I decided to follow along. I didn’t even know you lived here until the day I got here and you said something about the music festival.” Stormy says softly, and _oh yeah_ , Dion’s in love. 

 

“Oh. Okay, I get that,” he says, and he can’t help but tease a thumb around his lips. “‘M sorry, you kinda got me in a bad place right now.”

 

“Are you...little right now, Di?”

 

The world seems to freeze for a moment as Dion tries to make sense of the sentence he’s been asked, the nickname he’s been called, and the person next to him. His mind totally explodes a teeny bit. “Uhhhhh...yeah? ‘M Sorry, ‘m sorry, don’t mean to. Don’t wanna be. Can’t help it.” 

 

“It’s okay, sweet boy. Everything’s so much right now, isn’t it?” Stormy asks, and after a moment, she runs a hesitant hand through Dion’s thick curls. After he nods, she continues “Okay, let’s just sit here a couple minutes and see how you feel then, yeah? I’m here for you, both as a friend and a caregiver, if that’s something you want. You don’t have to decide right away, but just know the offer is here.”

 

Usually words like that would make Dion freak out even more, but for some reason, those words coming from Stormy made him feel better. Maybe because it was from someone he _knew_ meant it really and truly. Or his mind could be so clouded from being in his headspace and feeling so comforted that he couldn’t process it right. He doesn’t know right then, but he nods the tiniest bit, and allows himself to melt into Stormy’s fingers going lightly through his hair. He’d be okay. They would be okay too.


	2. laying down the ways to say i need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days pass, and some unsavory events on Dion's end call Stormy his way once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Before I go on: this chapter will deal with a character having a wetting accident. If that's not your thing, I'll be summarizing this chapter to the best of my ability at the endnote. Please do not fuss at me for writing it, it's not sexual at all.]
> 
> So...I didn't expect to have this part out so soon? Like I expected to have it by tomorrow AT LEAST, but then I had a LOT of time on my hands and things got written. 
> 
> I dunno, writing this has made me giddy, y'all. I even told my therapist about it, which is saying a lot on my end. Also, I drew the cutest picture of Dion all in his littlespace during my hella taxing history class today. So yeah, I'm invested in this to say the least. 
> 
> I don't really know what else there is to say. Well, okay, there's a poly relationship represented in here, that's a thing. One of the characters also uses xe/xir/xirself pronouns, so be on watch for that. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)

It’s been a couple days, and after the moment in the car, Stormy and Dion hadn’t talked about it. Hell, neither of them brought up that aspect of meeting each other in the forums, it didn’t seem right to expose something so intimate so soon. So most things went back to normal. Or as normal as things could be in light of it all. 

 

Dion had thought Anita had forgotten about meeting Stormy until she brings it up, when he’s hanging out at her place with Imogen and their boyfriend, Vin. “How’s Stormy holding up around here? She told me the other day she was new to town, I’m sure it’s not easy adjusting here.” 

 

“What Stormy?” Imogen perks up from xir guitar, eyes tracing from xir girlfriend to Dion in curiousity. “She new?”

 

“That’s what I just said, ‘gen,” Anita sighs, leaning back against the apartment sofa as she talks “Apparently Stormy and Dino here are in some bird watchers forum together, and Stormy just moved here and found him.”

 

“This Stormy girl should come over for dinner at Dana’s, so we can all meet her, if she’s friends with you, Dion.” Vin says, not looking up from his phone as he nuzzles against Anita’s chest from where he sat in her lap.

 

“I’ll...ask her about it. It’s up to her, you know.” Dion tries not to be defensive by default, but he can’t help it. He _wants_ her to come over to a group dinner, but he doesn’t want to be left stranded if she said no. Not to mention, the thought of talking to her again in person or over the phone left a lot of open questions that would need to be answered soon enough. 

 

The rest of the afternoon is spent in a vaguely discomforting quiet, only filled by occasion by Imogen’s guitar, the soft hum of Vin’s music from his earbuds, and Anita making small talk to Dion. By the time dinner rolls around, Dion’s ready to go back to his own apartment. His skin doesn’t feel right around him and even though Anita’s ordering take-out from the Japanese place down the way, his heart’s not in it. He makes mention that he’s going to walk back to his apartment, and Imogen offers to walk him back. 

 

“You don’t have to, Imogen. You know it’s only a floor down…” Dion trails off as he collects his things by the door, but Imogen gives him a knowing look that never fails to get to him, and all he can do is shake his head and allow xir to come with.

 

After Dion says his goodbyes to Anita and Vin, he’s walking to the stairway, Imogen right behind. He’s not sure what to say to xir, but xe solves that problem quickly. 

 

“Was ‘Nita bringing up your friend too much?” Xe asks tenderly, keeping in step with him even in xir platforms as he makes the steps. “I know she’s bad at laying off things sometimes, but she’s not used to having new people around she doesn’t know much about. No doubt Jan’s in it with her too.”

 

“No, Anita was fine. I just wasn’t expecting her to ask about Stormy is all, I mean, we hadn’t talked about it since it happened and I figured that would be it,” Dion replies, looking back at his friend as he reaches his floor “But I’ll ask Stormy about doing dinner, I want to say she’d be okay with it, but I don’t know how she is about big events with people she barely knows.”

 

Dion does know that Stormy went to a lot of club events, but he was afraid that being at an event where everyone was friends would make things different. He didn’t want to have her left out. That was the excuse he gave himself as he watched Imogen nod in xir understanding. 

 

“Well, we’re here now,” Imogen hums thoughtfully as they come to a stop in front of Dion’s apartment door. “I hope you have a good night. Call me if you need anything, okay?”

 

Dion nods, and that’s about when he realizes _why_ everything doesn’t seem to feel right. _He needs needs NEEDS to slip into headspace, right now RIGHT NOW._ He needs to distance himself from Imogen as quickly as he can before xe sees too much. “I will, have a good night too,” he says hurriedly as he moves to unlock his apartment door, wondering why his key would fight him now, of all times “See you tomorrow.”

 

Imogen doesn’t question his intense need to get into his apartment, for which he’s glad of, even if he can feel xir eyes boring into his back as he finally gets it unlocked. Dion doesn’t even take a moment to really wave at xir before he’s got the door closed, and he feels his bladder twinge. _Ah, yes, the first real sign of him falling into it all._

 

Dion toes his shoes off haphazardly at the door, dropping his backpack on the ground as he all but runs to the tiny apartment bathroom down the hall. He doesn’t even know how long he’s been holding it all in, but the need to _go_ is so great now he can’t afford to wait another second, unless he wanted to have a wet pair of jeans. As he starts fumbling for the buttons and zipper, he doesn’t even realize he’s crying until it’s almost impossible for him to see what he’s doing, having to go by feel. _He hates hate HATES when he gets like this so quickly. So needy and babyish all by his lonesome._

 

He barely gets his pants pulled down in time, but he forgets that he had to lift up the seat, and that’s just one thing too much, and it’s no time at all before he’s pissing onto the floor anyways. _Why had he even bothered trying to make it?_ As the light yellow stream hits the tiled floor, part of the toilet seat, and most of his jeans and underwear, he can’t help but cry harder, openly sobbing. He’d never made a mess this bad before when in his headspace, and it’s very unnerving. 

 

For a few minutes, Dion just stands there in what’s essentially a puddle of his own piss, crying, with the niggling thought in the back of his mind that maybe, _maybe_ he should take Stormy up on her offer from the other day. He did have her number as it was...

 

>>>>>>>>>

 

Stormy’s at home by herself when Dion calls her, she’s in the middle of a marathon of _Barefoot Contessa_ , her cat Daryl sitting in her lap along with a hefty bag of chips. She almost doesn’t notice the tinny ringtone from under her ass until it’s been going for almost two minutes, she squeaks and pauses the show as she digs out the phone and answers it without checking caller ID. “Hullo? Stormy here…”

 

She doesn’t get a chance to say another word when Dion cuts in, sobbing quietly and babbling on about being messy and needing her there _now_ , and that his apartment was unlocked, along with a bunch of other things she barely registered as her mind went into tunnel vision. 

 

Stormy knew that Dion was most certainly in his headspace, and very distraught. She’d never been sent into this sense of caregiving faster in her life, but she was almost running on autopilot as she got up from the sofa. She turned off the TV and clipped up the chips best she could while still holding the phone to her ear, reassuring Dion best she could, telling him that she would be there very soon and to stay on the line with her. 

 

It’s minutes that feel like an eternity before Stormy’s out in her car, a small bag of overnight clothes and other things she didn’t know she might need in the passenger seat, her cell phone propped up in a cup-holder as she buckles up. She doesn’t remember the car starting through her worry and her words, but next thing she knows she’s out on the road, going to a place she’d only driven by once, the night before.

 

She had gotten Dion’s address the other day, after he’d aged back up and given her his phone number as well, and told her that it probably wouldn’t hurt to have someone on her corner while she was still new. So, of course she had taken the drive to the apartment complex that night, something in her telling her that she needed to have an idea on how to get there. It’s almost no time now before she’d turning by a sign that reads in wooden swirly letters; _Shell Ridge Complex._

 

Dion’s gotten much more quiet once Stormy had found a spot to park outside of his apartment, and she’s glad his place is first floor, because the quiet reads eerie to her. She needs to know if he’s okay. “Hey, Di, I’m right outside. I’ll be there very soon, can you wait for me?”

 

“...Uh-huh,” Dion mumbles, and Stormy can’t help but suspect the boy’s probably got a thumb in his mouth “Be in the bathroom, ‘My.”

 

Stormy’s heart swells from all the emotions she’s feeling in that moment, and she wonders why nobody else had tried taking care of him before. So far as she was aware, the other day was the very first time Dion had fallen into his headspace in front of someone else who knew about it. As she makes her way to his apartment, her mind races, wondering how Dion would really react to having someone else see whatever ‘damage’ he’d done. 

 

No matter, Stormy would do her best, because Dion _was_ her friend, and even if their thing wasn’t the most conventional, it was still something. She wouldn’t dare lose that, she would take care of the little boy the best she knew how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary : Dion hangs out with Anita and her datemate & boyfriend @ her apartment, and she brings up Stormy coming by for a group dinner. Dion is unsure and gets a bit defensive. Imogen at the very least notices it, mentioning it in passing as xe escorts Dion back to his apartment. After getting back into his apartment in a hurry due to realizing he's falling into headspace, he doesn't make it to the toilet on time, having an accident all over himself & the floor. In his own little upset, he calls the first person he thinks of--Stormy, who's offer was still up in the air. Stormy of course pauses everything she had going (which wasn't much, really) to get to him. 
> 
> \--------  
> kudos feed the soul! see you in the next update! :)

**Author's Note:**

> getting crit on this fiction is probably gonna scare the living daylights out of me, so I'm sorry if I'm not super responsive to comments on here. I'm working on that. kudos do fuel my soul though!


End file.
